1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lead frame transporting apparatus used in a semiconductor device manufacturing process for transporting molded lead frames by using suction on the package portions thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 13 is a front view of an essential portion showing one example of a conventional lead frame transporting apparatus, FIG. 14 is a plan view of the apparatus shown in FIG. 13 and FIG. 15 is a side elevational view showing the apparatus shown in FIG. 13. In these drawings, a frame conveyor plate 1 is moved vertically by a lifting air cylinder 2 and at the same time moved horizontally in FIG. 13 by an air slide mechanism 3. A pair of first slide shafts 5 and a pair of second slide shafts 6 are mounted through shaft support plates 4 on the frame conveyor plate 1, respectively.
Five pad support members 7 are slidably mounted on each of the first and second slide shafts 5 and 6. Suction pads 9 for sucking the package portions 8a of the lead frames 8 are mounted on the pad support members 7, respectively. The pad support members 7 are fixed to the slide shafts 5 and 6 in the axial direction by fastening screws 10.
In the thus constructed conventional lead frame transporting apparatus, when the type of lead frame 8 is changed and the number and position of the package portions 8a are changed, it is necessary to refasten the fastening screws 10 by loosening the fastening screws 10 one by one and displacing the positions of the pad support members 7. Thus the process of setting-up the change in accordance with the type of lead frames 8 requires a large amount of work and a long period of time.